Another Danganronpa
by SHSL-LightMusicGamer
Summary: contains Celegami This is my version of Danganronpa. Most of the things that happen doesn't happen in the show or the game. If you haven't watched it all or played the game. Than you should probably watch it or play the game before reading this. it would make more sense
1. Chapter 1

Byakua's POV

I stood there in front of the big school building with a brief case in my left hand and my phone in my other. I looked the building up and down, as my right foot step inside the building. Than everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in a small class room sitting on my desk. I looked around I couldn't see my phone or my brief case. I saw a note on the desk in front of me.

Welcome to school.

A new semester has just begun.

Since yer starting new lives, this school will be yer new world.

Gather in the gym at 8 for the welcoming ceremony

After I was done reading this note I looked at the time 7:45 I still have time. First I need find the gym. After about 5 minutes I finally found the gym. As I opened the door I saw 7 people there. Just standing there without saying a word. I just walked to the back and folded my arms. I'm not going lie I'm pretty bored. Finally a little girl with huge boobs popping out of t-shirt suddenly started speaking. "Hello everyone I'm Aoi Hishina and I like sports and donuts". Gosh she's too happy for me. Everyone started speaking to each other but tuned out hoping for a cute girl to come. Don't get me wrong the big boob's girl isn't too bad but I don't like her personality. There's a blue hair chick but she's annoying me. I looked to the back and saw someone who look like my cousins Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. They also had a little sister ibuki, we were all supper close and best friends and more like brother and sisters, we lived next door to each other. than they moved away and we lost contact.I was hart broken for months. . I walked closer to the blonde girl with the strawberry blond hair in piggy tails, I notice little freckles and bright blue eyes. Mukuro had the same freckles but she had black hair and greyish and blueish eye colour. Junko had dark red hair and eyes, the last time I saw them I was 11 they were 10 and ibuki was 5. Damn I wish it was mukuro. I need find out more so I made a mental note to myself to talk to her when I get a chance? 7 more people came, and among them was the most beautiful girl I have every seen. She had bright red eyes. Black curly hair and a beautiful l suit dress thing. I just stood there pretending

to be cool. She just quietly walked to the back next to me. I looked over to her and just smiled, to my surprise she smiled back to me. We just stood there in silence. There's was rattle of the door handle I didn't want leave this girl but I walked forwards to the door to see who was coming. The door opened and an a little light brown boy walked through the door all shock. The dude with weird hair commented about how there was 15 of us, I wasn't listen I was to busy think about the cutie behind me. Than this really over weight dude come forwards urg his voice is super of a sudden the dude with red eyes yelled at him about being late. This little child is now getting scared I will be lying if I didn't think this is funny. Than my cousin (not sure which one) started speaking that's when I paid attention, When she was speaking I notice she doesn't sound anything like my cousins. Mukuro had a kinda deep voice and Junko has a similar voice. So this prove this can't be them. Than this little girl started speaking I couldn't make out what she was saying but oh well. Than the most beautiful girl started speaking, I turned around and saw it was that hottie. I really need find out her name. I sound like a prevent saying this in my head. She was saying about what waking up and then going to the gym. Oh my her voice is hot I love it. Than she stop talking damn, than this ugly voice started speaking, I just stood there not listening to him. I just stood there arm cross looking down, while a dude with red hair started speaking, than the girl with the big boobs started speaking, Than this man started speaking but why is he wearing a skirt? Who cares? Than this annoying voice stared making the weirdest noise, Gosh I wish she could shut up. I just heard what she was saying because it was hard not to hear. When I finish saying my statement the little kid kept staring at me," Why not take a picture" I said to him, hopefully the cutie won't think of me rude and not like me. All could hear was the big boobs girl speaking to the big man until I hear a soft voice, I was hoping it was the cutie voice but no it was other girl. Everyone started speaking to each other, I noticed flirty between the little boy and this annoying blue headed chick. Than Strawberry blonde hair girl started speaking about her cell phone. Gosh I wish she could shut up. Everyone checked for their phone expect for me I knew mine was taken of me. The dude who looks like weed started speaking about his stupid crystal ball and behind her was the cutie with a small smile. Wait is she smiling at him. Damn I really didn't think that was her type. I put my head done in shame. Suddenly a loud noise come from the speakers and this weird voice started to speak. His voice wasn't clear everyone started to turn to the stage and stayed still. I just there at the back. Damn that cutie is now at the front I need a way to go next to her. Next thing I knew a black and white teddy bear popped up from nowhere and into the speaker thing. What the fuck. He said something about not being a build a bear and his name is Monkuma. I didn't listen till he mention" we are suck here till the rest of our lives". He went on details like about the steel thing over the windows shutting them in, than that beautiful voice started to speak again. All I could think about was her voice as she spoke about staying there or something like that. Than that bear said about a loop hole of getting here. That's when it got interesting, "enlighten us?" I said to that stupid bear. "old fashion murder" He said with a happy voice and then he flipped to the front of us. He explained that we have to kill a classmate and gets away with it gets to leave. Than he started to hold a fish that's when it got crazy. I checked out of this as he explained more. Than the dude with a weird hair started threating the bear and then a bomb sound started coming from he. He throw it and it blow up. Thank God but no he come back. The bear mention something about not touching him and disappear. Than that voice started speaking again about how to make of this place is to kill. Gosh I love her voice. Than everyone was complaining and saying how it's joke, blah blah. Everyone just stood there. Than the girl with big boobs and the big man walked up stairs and started beating the window thing. Than the bear quickly come out and gave us a thingy and disappear. When I turned my one it come up with my school picture and information. Than Mr tight ass jumped in front of me and stared screaming all I did was look at that cutie. Than we all decided to split up in groups and look around. No way I'm not going to hung out with this loser but maybe that cutie in front of me. "Do you think that's smart?" a voice from my left said. Than I said, "I do" and walked off. Than the dude with the weird hair stop in front of me. Next thing I knew he was about to punch me until the little guy step in front of me and got the punch. It was hard not to laugh. He got knock out, I walked out of the gym. I first walked down a place called the inn. They all had our names on the door and a picture. I thought this a good chance to learn that cutie name. I was about to walk down until the cutie was walking down the hallway. I stopped in front of her. "Hey" I said with a smile. She just did the cutest giggle "Hey my name is Celestia Ladenburg" "my name is byakuya togami" I answered back. " Do you want to search with me?" She nodded and started to walk of with me following her

Me: Do you want me to call you Ladenburg or celestia?

Celestia: You can call me Celestia

Me: That's such a pretty name

Celestia: Well thank you. What about you do u want me to call you Byakuya or togami?

Me: well YOU can call me byakuya

We started to look around while we talked. I'm really like this girl, I hope we can be more than friends. We found a laundry room, dining room, kitchen and that's about it. We didn't want to go any more. We went into her room and sat on the bed. We started talking, than she moved her hand on top of mine. I looked down and then to her big red eyes. We started into each eyes for about 1 minute before I leaned in and kissed. Straight away there was knock on the door. She signal to me to go in the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom. I could hear celestia voice and a high pitch voice. I could hear foot steps as she opened the door. "Aoi hishina is here and want us to explore the building again, I will go and then you sneak out" I nodded. I heard the door slam. I got out and looked around the room and saw a black and red suitcase with a name tag 'Celestia' I walked out of the room. I didn't want to look around so I just went straight to my room. It' the same as celestia but has different color sheets and bin. I notice my backpack, suitcase with my name tag and my brief case. I decided to unpack. I notice some shelves that's where I put my books. Well more like police reports and mystery books. I wish this place has a library. I put my clothes in the wardrobe. Gosh this room is girly. After I was done. I walked to the dining hall to the others. They were all here expect for the little kid, I really wanted to sit next to celestia but mcboobs was next to her and weed dude. She sat there playing with her hair. Damn so I sat at the other table away from this losers. Than the annoying girl come back with me. I wanted to tell her to go away but I don't want celestia to think I'm too rude. Than the little boy and the blue hair chick come in. I zoned out for the whole thing including Celestia's thing but I did listen to her wonderful voice. Than the strawberry blonde hair girl turned around to me. I could see in her big blue eyes, They look exactly like mukuro but blue . And her little freckles, gosh she look so much like mukuro it's not funny. Than celestia looked at me with a smile " this isn't so bad" I gave a quick smile back before, the girl who looks like Mukuro looked at me and started speaking. Celestia started to say how we should stay in our bedrooms after 10pm and not come out till 7am. Damn I can't sneak out of my room and go and see hers. She kept going on and her voice is so cool and soft. After that we all went to our rooms. Tomorrow I need to talk to the strawberry blonde girl and celestia. I went to bed and slept till 7am.

I got changed and headed to get breakfast. I saw celestia sitting down drinking tea. I walked dover to her." Good morning, how are you today?" She put her tea down. " I'm doing well you" she answered back. I was about to speak when we could hear a loud voice in the distance. Celestia quickly walked of to the kitchen. I just stayed there. It was Hina and the big men, they wished me a good morning. I just stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Sorry" Celestia said quickly and than come over and kissed me. We started to make out for a couple minutes.

Celestia: Do you like secerts?

Me: depends

Celestia: do you want to keep this a secret?

Me: sounds fun let's do it.

Than I walked off and out of the room

On my way out I saw the strawberry blonde hair girl.

I went up to her

Me: Hey what's your name?

Her: My name Junko Enoshima

Me: That's my cousins name but your not Junko.

Her: that's because I'm Mukuro Ikusaba

I knew it I thought to myself. She walked me over to the laundry room. She started to speak in her normal voice.

Mukuro: I'm here pretending to be Junko

Me: why? Junko doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes

Mukuro: because the monkuma is control by Junko

Me: WHAT! Why would junko want us to kill each other

Mukuro: We just want a little bit of fun and Junko wants to see people in despair.

Me: by killing each other

Mukuro: No one will be willing to kill

Me: I see I see

Mukuro: Do you want to be in our plan.

Me: sure. I'm sure it will be fun to see people in despair.

Murkuro : sure will

Me: than why are Junko and not your self

Mukuro: Everyone knew junko was going to the school and not me. So we switched.

Me: ok.

.

Mukuro: anyway I need relax in my room

Mukuro: talk to you when I hear from Junko

She walked out with a cellphone in her hand.

I walked out I looked at the clock and notice that it was only 9

I decided to go to my room and read some books. I read for about 3 hours. Until my door bell rung. It was mukuro, she told me we were meeting in the dining hall again. Really, all I want to do is hung out with celestia, junko and mukuro. I walked in and saw celestia. I gave her a smile before taking my sit. I notice she was very quiet and her eyes were shut. I wanted to go over to see what's wrong but I would. I will ask her later. Hina went on about how we are getting out soon. Mukuro answered " you think so?" What a smartass but that's mukuro for you. Idk know why she speaks in that voice junko voice isn't that high. I just smiled to myself. Suddenly Momokuma come, I smiled to myself I wish I could talk to junko. He/she went on trying to scare them even more as I just stood there knowing what is happening. I still notice celestia is looking down at the table not saying anything. He told us to go to the AV room. I walked to the room quickly, he gave everyone a disk. I put mine in and It was a pictures of us when we were younger, starting with me hold the newborn, to us growing up. Around when we're 5/6 baby ibuki Came with her bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone though she was my sister. The pictures played up to when were 5,10,11.I notice everyone is acting shock including Mukuro. So that means I need act shock to. I looked over to celestia who looked even more despress. I really need talk to her. All of a suden there was a scream coming from the blue hair chick and she run out of the room. Oh well I thought to myself. Everyone walked out of the room expect Mukuro, who walked up to me

Me: hey,

Murku ro: did you like the video we put together?

Me: yes. It was so cute. Do you know where junko is?

Mkuro: yeah I do. I can take you there is you like?

Me: yes, I missed you guys

Mukuro: same it's been a long time.

We walk down the hallway into a small room and then through a door where all the commuters and tv screens are.

Mukuro: Junko! I brought someone for you

Junko come out of a room. Her hair was blonde and out. She had bright blue had two bear clips in her hair and a simple red dress on. She looked like ibuki, that's why Mukuro was dressed like that. Mukuro went to the back

Junko: Byakuya!

She screamed as run to give me a hug

Junko: how are you

Me: I'm good jun. What about you?

Junko: fine. So nice to visit me

Me: well we haven't seen each other for a while

Junko: so true. Any way do you like your room

Me: yeah it's alright

Junko: I'm changing the wall paper in your room for you and you can design it anyway you want

Me: thnx.

She lead me outside the school and into a house. It was big, We walked down to the dining room. Mukuro was sitting there with her black shoulder length hair and her PJ on.

Junko: do you want to sleep here or at the school?

Byakuya: umm here, I want to hung out with you guys.

Junko: sure no problem

Byakuya: thnx. What happened to Ibuki?

Junko: She's out with friends now but she should be back tomorrow, she's staying here to.

Byakuya: that's cool.

Junko: we like to stick together

Around 12 we all started to get tired and headed up to our rooms. My bed was supper comfy and I fell asleep straight away.


	2. Chapter 1 bonus

Chapter 1

This is a bonus behind the scene from chapter 1 .You might want to read the main book to make more sense.

Celestia's P.O.V

This is it hopes peak, I can't wait to see what's it like.

I walked inside and was felt light headed. The next thing I knew I was in the classroom. As I read the note in front of, I noticed I was going to be late to the meeting. I find my way to the gym. I walked in with others, at the back I noticed a cute looking guy. He had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The wore glasses which was hot. She looks like a mystery type I can't wait to figure him out.

After the cutie left I walked out to find the rooms we are going to stay in. On my way I found then cutie walking towards the doors.

Mukuro

I'm standing there like junko told me to. I feel stupid wearing this wig and contacts and don't get me started on the voice I have to do. I noticed a boy walk in and I knew straight away it was byakuya togami.

As soon I was free I rang junko

Me: why didn't u tell me byakuya togami was here?

Junko: I wanted it to be s surprise.

Me: I'm going talk to him, I miss him so much.

Junko: ok don't forget you have to pick up ibuki and her friend today from school and drop them off at the mall.

Me: I know see ya

When I finally got a change around 2:30 i

Sneak out and pick up ibuki and her friend.


End file.
